The objectives of this proposal are to compile and prepare for photo-offset publication annual bibliographies and cumulative indexes on Drosophila from 1981-1983. These will be published in "Drosophila Information Service" (whose editor has agreed to include this material. Each yearly bibliography will contain about 1200 references. In the third year coauthor and subject indexes covering the entire three year period will also be prepared and published, completing part VIII of Bibliography on Drosophila. This project will provide Drosophila researchers as well as other geneticists and biologists with yearly, up-to-date, accurate, and complete bibliographies and cumulative indexes covering all aspects of research done with Drosophila.